


Behind the Sun

by A_Drop_of_Honey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incomplete, M/M, im not done, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Drop_of_Honey/pseuds/A_Drop_of_Honey
Summary: Uhhhh coffee shop fic I guess. This is my first fic so if you hate it tell me :) it's definitely not done, but I wanted to get it out there anyway.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Behind the Sun

Bright warm yellow light shone on George's face as he stepped of out the confines of the airport onto the busy sidewalk where taxis and cars drove by at an uncomfortably fast speed. Ahh yes the American pleasantries, *not so pleasant* George thinks. He was supposed to me up with Nick two hours ago, but the flight was delayed due to a mix up of luggage between the planes. It's no body's fault really, just a miscommunication. *Human error*, no problem, he would just text Nick to call him whenever his class ends.  
George roamed down the streets of Orlando finding that his feet had led to a coffee shop named *The Morning Sun*, it sounded cheesy. Nevertheless, he grasped the strap of his backpack a little tighter and went inside. It wasn't crowded, but it was occupied nicely, all around his age, college age. A smiling girl at the counter greeted him as he walked up to examine the menu, though he never strays from his two shot cortado classic. He ordered and departed the counter with a smile to the young girl to wait look for a seat and wait for his coffee. A small table not quite next to the window, but still close enough that you could feel the heat radiating off of the glass called to him. He shrugged his backpack off and onto the floor next to the chair.


End file.
